


My Blood Runs Weak

by glackedandmullered



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: EVERYONE - Freeform, i killed everyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 06:02:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1376521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glackedandmullered/pseuds/glackedandmullered
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>King!AU. The Kings guard and his five lovers, who just happen to be traitors to the court.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Blood Runs Weak

**Author's Note:**

> For some reason the only way for me to break writers block is to kill everyone. oops.

They were led in one by one, in a line all bound by chains, and rough hands on their shoulders forced them to their knees. The setting sun cast a burning orange glow over the cracked stone that set the ground alight as King Edgar strolled out from the royal chambers, his deep brown cloak trailing along the floor and his leather boots thudding against the stone. After a second the hands were back, this time in the mens thick hair, tugging their heads up to face the approaching King, each painted with a look of anger, contempt, a touch of fear.

“Traitors. Every last one of you. Did you really think it would pass me by without my noticing?” The King hissed, eyes blazing with fire, hands clasped in front of him. Not giving them a chance to reply, he clicked his fingers to the guards at the door. 

“Michael, my boy.” He called out, the guards pulled open the iron doors once more, allowing the armour clad man to enter.

Michael had never doubted his role as court protector as much as he had the second he walked in on his five partners knelt on the hard stone castle floor, stripped shirtless and bloodied. His eyes widened as he looked on at the scene, eyes flicking from his lovers to his King. The King had informed him that the Royal Guard had caught the traitors who had been stealing information from the Kingdom and selling it to the neighbouring Lords but he had never, _never_ imagined it would be them. 

The six of them had only been together one night ago, in the courtyard of the lower town, they had been telling him to leave the King; they had told him it was time for them to move on but Michael couldn't. He loved his position; he had a safe home, a stable food supply, more comfort than the majority of citizens in the Kingdoms far reaches, and he wished his loves would understand. He had never had this security; being the son of a roaming musician Michael had only ever known the road, fighting his way to the top of the most feared Kingdoms hierarchy had been the highlight of his entire life, beyond meeting his soulmates that is. Even they couldn't change his mind though, and he couldn't understand why they would want to change that for him. 

It made sense now.

“Well, Michael. What are you waiting for? Protect your king. Slay the traitors.” The King smirked and Michael swallowed against the thick emotion in his throat threatening to bubble over. 

Movements jerky and uncharacteristically uncoordinated, his hands shaking with violent tremors, he approached the men on the ground; he gripped the Diamond sword and flexed his fingers against the solid gold hilt. He didn't have a choice, _I absolutely have a choice_ , he couldn't do a damn thing about it. 

Jack didn't look up as Michael raised the sword over his head, he took his end like he took the grain to the baker every morning. He was unashamed. His head hit the stone with a thud, his body following shortly after, the blood soaking into Michael's boot as he inhaled a shuddering breath and looked to Edgar. The man was smiling. A vicious wide grin that sent shivers down Michael’s spine and chilled his soul.

Ryan refused to look away, he stared Michael down with a cold expression that bled betrayal and yet dared him to complete the task all at once. They'd had their disagreements in the past, always butting heads over the smallest things, but Michael still loved him just as he loved all of the men. Sweat beaded on Michael brow from the scrutiny, giving Ryan the respect he deserved while he cut the man down with one fatal swoop of his sword. Ryan took a moment to fall, hitting the ground after Michael passed, his fist hitting the warriors boot. 

When he reached Ray the young man looked as understanding as always. Quiet, meek Ray with the heart of gold who would never think of Michael as a bad person even as he plunged the diamond sword deep into the lads chest. Blood blossomed out of the wound, staining his clothing as bright a red as the roses he loved so dearly. He fell forward on the sword, making Michael stumble back; gasping he pushed the boy back, letting him thud to the ground with a weak cry. 

He couldn't breathe. He knew what he was doing, he'd known from the first second he lifted the sword, but that didn't mean it had fully sunk in but now, with the contact against his palm it felt overwhelming. 

The Kings hand on his shoulder pulled him out of his trance. Edgar gave him a nudge, encouraging him forward and, with a deep breath he continued. Geoff gave him a pleading look when Michael stepped closer, and he flicked his gaze to Gavin, thin weeping Gavin who he had protected for years. Michael remembered the story they had told over the summer fire. A tale of a lost boy wandering the forests with nothing but a old wooden bow and a single arrow tipped with the little diamond he had been able to find in the mines. The young boy and the lone wanderer who found him and took him in. As Geoff met his eye Michael knew what he was asking. Gavin first. He couldn't allow Gavin's last sight to be his mentor, his love, falling to the cold ground as the others had before him. 

Michael was unsure whether his love being the executioner at the end of the weapon was much of a better final sight, but he complied, he would allow Geoff this final wish. 

The whimper that left Gavins throat when Michael stepped past Geoff to stand before the young lad damn near broke Michaels heart. It stopped him in his tracks, his mind freezing, the sound that resembled that of a wounded animal paralyzed him right to the bone. Gavin was so innocent, hell they were _all innocent, _but Michael had slain three of the five and he couldn't drop now. If anything he couldn't live with the knowledge that someone, somewhere out there knew how much of a good for nothing coward he was.__

__Michael felt the Kings strong gaze on his back as he willed his guard to finish the traveller and, with a deep stuttering breath, he raised the sword and drove it down through Gavin's arched back. Gavin wasn't so quiet in his death, screaming when the blade entered his body, whimpering as he lay bleeding out on the stone with Geoff whispering reassurances from his place a foot away. Edgar watched from the sidelines, arms folded and stance like a statue, a large toothy grin twisted on his lips._ _

__One left._ _

__When Michael looked back at Geoff again all he could see in the man’s tired eyes were memories. The first day they met, on the cobbled streets of the kingdom, Michael in freshly forged golden armour, his first day as a guard. Geoff offered him bread for a dance in the coronation festival. As a guard of the palace he had no shortage of food, but he accepted the bread nonetheless, although it somehow ended up back in Geoff’s pack by the end of the night. He saw the night time journeys they would take when Michael wasn’t at his post, all 6 of them in the meadows outside the lower town; Ray collecting bunches of rich red roses to sell in the market, tying them off with strips of soft silk in whatever colour he could dye the material that week, while Ryan and Jack reclined against the high walls. Michael taught Geoff to fight with weapons carved from the thick heavy wood the maids had gathered to burn for the winter, the man was a natural and more than once Michael returned to his post with bruises and scrapes hidden beneath his armour but a sense of pride warm in his chest._ _

__He had taught Geoff to protect himself in situations like this and he knew that the man would have no problems taking Michael down if he tried, but Geoff was a good man. He wasn’t a coward like Michael. He kept his jaw set and his eyes fierce and gave the slightest hint of a nod to his young lover with tears in his eyes. The sword ran him through in one swift movement, one short second of diamond on skin, muscle, and bone and then it was over. They were all gone._ _

__Michael staggered back as he retrieved his sword from Geoff’s chest and his loves body collapsed to the stone. He flinched as a hand came to rest on his shoulder._ _

__“You did well.” The King uttered into his ear_ _

__“Thank you my lord.” Michael whispered anxiously, there was a hint of something in Edgars voice that told stories Michael did not wish to hear.  
Edgar crossed the large hall to the window, the sun almost gone from the horizon as shadows were cast across his face, the smile faded and a frown replacing it, his eyebrows furrowed and thoughtful. _ _

__“You loved them.” Edgar stated, his tone leaving no room for argument and the spark in his gaze caused rich fear to slam into Michael’s gut. He swallowed thickly, the breath in his lungs like ice and his blood turning to sludge. He knew. He knew all along. He really was the Devil King._ _

__“I-It was a mistake Sire, I apologise” Michael stammered._ _

__Edgar stayed silent for a moment as he sauntered a tight circle around his guard. “Well, what must your punishment be?” Michael looked up sharply._ _

__“Sire?”The crack in his voice betrayed him, made him sound vulnerable, which he supposed he was. Completely at the mercy of the King._ _

__“You loved not one traitor but five, surely you did not think that would go unpunished” A smirk painted Edgars lips and Michael gulped, his palms sweating, his grip on the diamond sword loosening as his heart attempted to beat out of his chest._ _

__“I-I thought ending their lives would be my punishment sire,” The King breathed out a sharp laugh; eyebrow raised he shook his head in mock disbelief.  
“Oh my dear boy, that was your job. Your punishment must be something else entirely.” He folded his arms, facing Michael head on with a look filled with thought. It took him some time to talk again but when he did he was quieter, malice lacing his words._ _

__“You were a good guard, Michael. Better than any I could have envisioned, but my trust in you stops here.” He held out his hand and whistled for the men who had been standing guard outside the doors. Michael knew what the King wished._ _

__His chest plate came first, unfastened and slipped off his body by one of the men, leaving his chest clad only in a thin wrinkled shirt while another man worked on his pants, stripping the plating from his legs and handing them to the final guard. His helmet was still in the armoury but they took his boots, which left him barefoot on the stone, the cold seeping in through his skin immediately. Finally, when he was down to the bare minimum of clothing and the men had taken his armour, Edgar spoke again._ _

__“Your sword.” Michael flexed his grip on the bloodied weapon, hands sweating more than ever, clammy and shaking. There was no fight left in him as he handed over his prized blade. A gift from this very King on the day he hired Michael as his own personal guard; Michael had been so proud, had held the weapon with such elation. As the Sword left his hand he felt his pride go with it, his life blowing away like dust on the wind._ _

__The door closed loudly, the solid oak heavy in its frame and Michael was left in silence. He was left with the bodies of his lovers. He collapsed to his knees before them, fat tears streaming down his face with no sound from the man._ _

__He couldn't fight it, he didn’t deserve to fight it._ _

__He could have said no, could have swung his sword at the Devil King and put an end to the dark hold he had on the kingdom, but he was a coward. Michael was a self centred coward who would save his own skin before he protected anyone else. He knew he must now pay the price._ _

__Keeping his eyes on the men as the blood ran dry and stained the castle floor for what would be an eternity, he did not sleep, did not look away as his body became weaker and his mind slowed. Days passed as slow as seasons as the suns rose and set over the horizon though all Michael knew was the blessed darkness and torturous light._ _

__The King came to view him after 14 moons had passed. Still in the place he had left the man, as cold as the stone on which he lay, face down and eyes closed, hands reaching out to the bodies of his lovers, lives long passed and blood long drained._ _


End file.
